Diagnosis Incomplete
by applebits
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had a well paying job, a nice home, a 'normal' life... that is, until he was dragged in through her office door.
1. Look at What the Thug Dragged In

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

" I see. And, how does that make you_ feel_?"

The angry man glared and grit his yellow teeth, tapping impatient fingers against the brown leather couch his fat carcass occupied.. He leaned back shortly after finishing his 'evil' glare, and rubbed his balding head in frustration.

" How do you **_think_** finding out that my wife is cheating on me makes me feel?! How would it make anyone feel?! I'm sure as hell not jumping for joy!" he stopped his ranting for a while to take a few deep breaths. " Just what kind of psychiatrist are you..." he grumbled.

Kagome, the said psychiatrist, blinked and held up her hands in a calming manner often used for her... _younger_ patients.

" Now Manten, settle down. There's no need for yelling, okay?" She studied his down-trodden, beet red face. " Would you like a glass of water?"

Manten shook his head and stared down at his hands.

" Hiten's wife never cheated on him....why does Hiten get all the luck? Why? WHY?!" The enraged man jumped to his feet and shook his fists in the air, roaring.

Kagome lifted her pen and began scribbling down notes on the pad of paper in her lap.

"Lets see...patient exhibits aggressiveness towards older brother." she glanced up at her subject of observation and looked back down after she caught a few words that were spurting out from his rather large mouth.

"...GET'S EVERYTHING...LOYAL WIFE...BIG MUSCLES...LOT'S OF HAIR....!"

'_Patient exhibits aggressiveness towards older brother, and has apparent envy towards him.'_

A chair flew in the air, barley missing her head by a few inches. She uncapped the pen again.

' _Root of all anger seems to be stemmed from Hiten. Brother causes fit of jealousy.'_

"...DAMN HITEN...FLAUNTING IN FRONT OF ME....ALWAYS SHOWING OFF....!"

'_Diagnosis: anger management problems and inferior complex, especially when brother is involved._

_Solution: medication and family therapy.'_

Half an hour later after Manten had been escorted out with his medication and a family therapy appointment, Kagome sank into her over stuffed office chair, exhausted. She covered her face and peeked at the clock that hung from the wall opposite her through slender fingers. It read 7:35 pm.

The over-worked psychiatrist sighed with relief.

" Wonderful," she mumbled. "now I can go home and get some sleep..."

Grabbing the car keys and hand bag sitting on her polished desk and heading out towards the almost empty parking lot, Kagome whistled to herself. She had visions of a steamy hot bath just waiting for her to get into it, causing her to walk faster. Almost immediately, a beat up old blue Honda came into vew. Jumping in, she zoomed off to the awaiting hot bath.

Once the tub was filled to the rim with hot water, Kagome dipped her hand in, testing to make sure it wasn't _too_ hot. The last time she hadn't checked it, her skin had been red and peeling for a week. She shuddered at the memory. It was painful. It was disgusting. It was...

A piercing ring interrupted Kagome out of her thoughts. Listening hard, she realized it was the phone. It was that god forsaken phone. Always ringing right when she was actually getting the chance to relax. Frowning, she ignored it.

'_Nope. Not going to pick it up.'_

It just kept ringing.

'_No way. Not this time.'_

And ringing.

'_Stupid little...I'm still not gonna pick it up...'_

And ringing.

"Dammit!" The raven haired girl stalked out of the bathroom(and away from her beloved hot bath) and into the kitchen where she grabbed the phone, putting it to her ear.

"This better be important..." taking a deep breath, Kagome rolled her shoulders back and smiled, though nobody could see her.

"Hello? This is Kagome Higurashi speaking, may I help you?" Good. She hadn't sounded the least bit frustrated.

A young woman's voice answered.

"Yes, this is Kagura Takeda. I would like to make an appointment for my...er..._friend._"

An appointment. Another appointment. Why was it that they never called during her working hours? But, hey, appointments were patients, and patients were money. And money was keeping her house and personal belongings. Not to mention electricity and water....

" Well, Ms. Takeda...." she got out her organizer and flipped it open to the next blank page. Where was her pen? " Eh...what's your friends name?" Where the hell was that cursed pen?! She checked the floor, the table, the counter...

"His name is Inuyasha Takashi and..." There it was! The little sucker...hiding in the corner! How sneaky!

"...if that's okay with you. Is it?" Woah! What?

" I'm you repeat that? Hehe..." Moron! She thumped her head against the wall.

"Repeat what?"

"The, uh, the whole thing?" Bad Kagome! Bad!

The woman sighed.

"Could he possibly have an appointment with you three days out of every week? He's in need of....much help, you see." Much...help? That didn't sound so good.

"Of course that would be fine with me. Just tell me which days and at what time."

"Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's at 3:00 pm sharp will do."

"Mondays...Wednesdays...Fridays....3:00 pm...." she copied everything down.

"Sharp."

The psychiatrist glared at the phone.

"...sharp. Got it." She glanced down at the information written. Something was missing...

"Oh! I almost forgot. What's the patients name?"

" Inuyasha Takashi." There was a pause on Kagura's part, and some voices in the background.

"I must be going now. Have a nice weekend Ms. Higurashi. Oh, yes, and good luck." She hung up.

Kagome gaped at the phone. Had she said "good luck"? What for?

She scoffed. 'Me? Need luck with a patient? Hah! That's funny.'

Closing her organizer, the young woman bounced off to her hot bath, finally able to get in.

"Me, need luck." She sunk deeper into the heated water and went into a fit of laughter. "Now _that's_ ridiculous."

Saturday and Sunday both flew by at an annoyingly fast pace and before she knew it, Kagome was sitting behind her desk, ready to go through another day filled with bad tasting coffee and tension headaches. Ah, wasn't life just rich? Hopefully fate would be kind, and she wouldn't get any exceptionally strange patients. There was a knock at the door. She crossed her fingers.

"Come in."

Slowly, an old bent woman hobbled in, looking about the room cautiously. She seemed normal enough. Kagome uncrossed her fingers and smiled, gesturing to the couch nearby.

"Why don't you have a seat Ms...." she shot a peek at her trusty organizer. "...Ms. Urasue."

The old woman settled down and folded her wrinkled hands across her lap.

"Now, Ms.Urasue. What seems to be the problem?"

Urasue turned her serious beady eyes towards Kagome.

"I have an obsession with bringing dead people back to life." she croaked.

Kagome blinked. The woman had an obsession with bringing **_dead people_** back to life? That... that was not normal.

'_Who was I kidding? Normal patients...hah! What a laugh!'_

The younger woman slowly glanced at her clock in apprehensive dread. 2:05 pm. Great. Just 54 more minutes left and counting. She crossed her legs, balancing the pad of paper she wrote her observations down in.

"Okay...so. Ms. Urasue. You, eh, bring back people from the dead, huh?" A curt nod. "Well, why don't we start with that....."

54 minutes later.

'_Two more minutes, two more minutes, two more minutes...'_

"...but they ran me out! Can you believe that dearie?! They ran me out!" Kagome flinched as the old so called 'witch' blew her noise for the tenth time and continued with sniffling here and there. " I told them what I was trying to do but- _sniffle- _they didn't believe me! In fact, they told me that I was no longer allowed to go anywhere-_snuffle- near_ the cemetery again! I..."

'_One more minute, one more minute, one more-'_

_**BAM!**_

Both Kagome and Urasue leaped out of their seats as the door slammed open. Urasue started squawking and clawing out her hair while Kagome tried to calm her down.

" They've come for me! They've come for me! They-they want to take my pretties! My beautiful clay bodies! They..."

The poor old woman never finished as two rough looking men walked briskly into the room, grabbing her and dragging the screaming Urasue out. Of course, Kagome would stand for none of that.

" Now wait just a minute! What do you think you're doing with my patient!?" The younger man with black hair tied in a ponytail and bright blue eyes grinned, revealing glistening fangs.

'_Yikes....never mind! Do anything you want with her! Go ahead! Be my guest!'_

" Good afternoon Ms.Higurashi." he grabbed her shaking hand gently and shook it. "My name is Kouga. Do you remember having an appointment scheduled with Inuyasha Takashi today?"

Oh.

"Uh, yes. But that's not until..."

"Three. Yes, I know. Well," Kouga pointed at the clock. " It's three now."

She checked. It _was _three.

Noticing that she was just realizing this, the young man chuckled.

" So....what would you're name be?"

The cautious psychiatrist hesitated. Who was he to want to know? But, then again, those fangs _did_ look dangerous....

"I'm Kagome."

His grin became even larger.

" I like that name. A beautiful name for a beau..."

Suddenly, the other man who had barged in earlier with Kouga went in the room, dragging yet _another_ man behind him. The man being dragged was shouting and growling uncomprehendable things. Kagome looked up at the ceiling.

'_Never a normal day....'_

" Let go of me you bastard! Let go now or I'll....!"

Kouga rolled his eyes and gave Kagome an apologetic look.

" Kagome, this is Inu-kuro, ah, I mean _Inuyasha_." He flicked one of the silver haired boy's....

.....dog ears?!

Inuyasha glared at Kouga, struggling to get free of the muscle man's grasp. Then he turned his glare on Kagome, who in turn, glared back just as fiercely. His eyes widened a bit and he glanced away with a snort. Before she knew it, Kouga and the other guy were gone, leaving her and Inuyasha alone. She studied him out of habit.

'_What an odd looking boy...'_

The "odd looking boy" narrowed his eyes.

"What are **_you_** staring at, bitch?"

_Anger management issues: check._

End of chapter 1.

For anyone that reads 'Iniquity', I will be putting it on hiatus. Instead, I will replace it with this story until I can get more ideas and strengthen my writing skills.


	2. Another Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Rumiko Takahshi does.

Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

She was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. How could she not feel awkward in a situation like this? There she was, standing in the middle of her own office and trying to avoid eye contact with a certain dog eared boy who, since first arriving at the appointed time, wanted to do nothing more than glower non-stop at Kagome. Yet, she couldn't help but glance at him a few times. Those dog ears of his were _very_ tempting. The urge to rub them until they were nothing more than worn down stumps on his head was strong.

Suddenly, the fuzzy little white triangles twitched.

Kagome's nails dug into the palm of her hand ever so slightly.

'_Must... resist...must not... give in...'_

Inuyasha frowned as he caught sight of the psychiatrist's strained expression. She looked like she was struggling against something...but what? Her eyes traveled up from the carpeted floor, to his feet, then to his mid-section, finally resting on...his...oh god. No. His ears. She was staring at his ears. Unconsciously, the mortified boy clasped clawed hands over his ears, breaking Kagome's predatory-like stare. As soon as he realized what he'd just done, Inuyasha jerked his hands away, letting them fall to his sides.

'_Bitch...' _he glanced darkly at Kagome, who had her eyes averted to the clock. _'Better stop gawking at me like that...it's creepy.'_

He rolled his eyes at her pathetic and useless attempts at trying to seem calm and nonchalant. Not only did she insist on eyeballing his ears like some starved animal, but the girl was wasting his time by just standing there. Looking briefly at the gold Rolex watch that was wrapped snugly around his wrist, Inuyasha sighed impatiently and tapped his foot, though it was an unproductive gesture, since he _was_ standing on carpeting.

"Oi, girl!" Kagome turned her wide eyed stare to the now scowling boy. "Are you gonna ask me stupid questions or not, because I've got _much_ more better things to do than wait around in this stuffy room all day long." It was true. He had people to "see", money to make, certain co-workers to kill slowly and painfully...

Meanwhile, Kagome was still in a state of hyperventilation. Her plan to focus solely on the clock so the irate man would get bored and go away was failing. Miserably. Now, she had to psycho-analyze him, meaning she had to sit across from him. Meaning she had to look at him. And his ears. But, it couldn't be avoided. She took a deep breath. Enough beating around the bush. She had a job to do. Putting on a small smile, the psychiatrist gestured towards the couch her patients sat on.

"Why don't you have a seat over there? Then we can get started." Excellent. She had sounded calm, practiced, patient, sure of herself...

"Feh. Whatever. Bitch." He sprawled onto the sofa with legs stretched out and arms stationed behind his head in a relaxed position.

Again with the name calling. Kagome, now infuriated, sat stiffly in her armchair. She clutched her clipboard and paper tightly, causing it to squeak with the pressure, and bit her tongue. He was a patient. A customer. Someone who would be adding money to her pocket. Counting to ten, she relaxed, letting out her breath slowly and straightening up. The first question on her very long list.

"So. Inuyasha." he narrowed his amber eyes suspiciously. "Do you have any problems, as of now, in your life?" Silence. "Anything you wish to share with me?" Heavy silence. Kagome's teeth clenched. "_Anything_ at all?" Intentional silence with a soft "Feh". Okay. So he wasn't the opening up type. Fine then. That was understandable. She hadn't _really_ expected him to just start gushing out all his terrible secrets like that.

"All right. You don't want to answer that. Let me ask you something else then. Do you have any siblings? A brother perhaps?" She waited.

And waited.

Then waited some more, with no results.

Geeze, how was she supposed to help this guy with his problems, if he didn't even want to reply to simple questions? One more question, and then she was gouging his eyes out.

".....Inuyasha," She had to use his name when addressing him. It would make him feel important. Hopefully. "How are you feeling right now, at this moment?"

'_Answer me you bastard....!'_ Oh, if looks could only kill.

Inuyasha shifted his gaze from the coffee stain on the wooden table that separated him and **_her_** to, well, _her. _How she annoyed him. Sitting there, with her stupid neatly pressed suit. And that stupid pen she fiddled with every so often. And especially that stupid fake smile she obviously forced herself to put on every time he peeked at her through the corner of his eyes. It was enough to drive him up the wall in anger. He caught sight of a half eaten jumbo sized bar of chocolate that looked like she had tried to hide it in between a row of books.

'_Food.....damn, I'm starved.'_

He smirked at the psychiatrist who was watching him cautiously.

"I feel..." she readied her pen and leaned forward, lest she not hear him. " I feel..." his stomach suddenly growled, and she shifted in her chair. " I feel hungry. You know, I didn't have breakfast, and it _is_ the most important meal of the day." The look on her face was priceless. If it weren't for the unexpected banging open of the door, he would have rolled down from the couch and on to the ground with laughter. Before Inuyasha even had the chance to spare a few chuckles, that smelly wolf Kouga, and his other brute of a friend came charging in and tackled him to the ground. Well, Kouga's brute of a friend tackled him to the ground. Kouga shockingly hadn't even so much as looked in his direction.

Instead, the jackass flirt was chatting it up with Kagome, who appeared to be undergoing cardiac arrest for the second time. Inuyasha made no effort to struggle, since now he had no qualms with them carrying him _out _of that office. It was only when they tried to bring him_ in _that he was willing to break a neck or two. Besides, the sooner they got him out of there, the sooner he could soothe his poor distressed stomach and eat. Then again, why wait until Kouga finished trying to entice the bitch into thinking he was hot stuff, when he could eat now? Inuyasha glanced at the chocolate bar he had seen minutes before.

"Well, Kagome dearest, it really was nice talking with you again but unfortunately," he checked his watch. " we've gotta go. See you Wednesday!"

Just as he was about to grab Inuyasha by the other arm, the said dog boy lunged forward, crashing into the bookshelf, and knocking down a couple of books. Kagome literally bit her fingers to keep from screaming as Kouga's buddy clumsily put them back in place.

"Sorry about that Kagome. Dog breath here is quite the...OWWW! Dammit! What the hell are you trying to do Inu-kuro! Bite my fucking fingers off!?"

Inuyasha grasped his throat in disgust.

"Oh god. I can't believe I actually did that...." he spit out a wad of saliva. "That was absolutely the most nastiest thing I've ever tasted. in my life." He was hoisted up by Kouga and his partner, and with one last wave, not from Inuyasha of course, who was too busy gagging to even care, they were gone.

Kagome was in a state of shock. Honestly though, who wouldn't be? Slowly, and a bit wobbly, the disturbed psychiatrist somehow managed to carry herself to her desk. Upon sitting down, she briefly collapsed into her chair. Wednesday. _He_ would be coming back on Wednesday. Her stomach turned sour at the thought. She looked up at the clock. It was 4:00 pm., meaning they had come for him right on time. That got her curious. Why did he even need an escort to and from her office?

"Oh god..."

She clutched her spinning head.

"Too much thinking....bad for the brain."

What she needed right then was some food. Not just any food, she needed some of that delicious chocolate bar that she never finished off. Where had she put it again? The starved girl looked about wildly. Her bookshelf! That's right! It was the perfect hiding spot. So far, nobody had been able to find it. In three long strides, she was at the bookcase, digging around for her precious chocolate bar. Only, it was nowhere to be found.

"What the...I could've sworn this was where I put it..." Then it hit her. Inuyasha. Lunging into the bookshelf. Dropping all the books.

"......that bastard!!!" She shook her fist to no one in particular.

There was a knock at the door.

Deep breath.... deep breath....deep breath....

"Come in!"

The door slammed open, yet again, for the third time that day. Kagome shook her head.

'_I swear, there's going to be a crack on that door the size of my grandmother's foot bunions by the time all my appointments are through...'_

"-because mother always liked you best! And you know it!" That voice...

"Manten, I'm shocked! Have you always thought this? Because if you did, then you should know that it's not _my_ fault I was the perfect child...."

"WHAT!? You were **_not_** the perfe-"

Kagome had heard enough to know who it was. But just to be sure, she spun around towards the two intruders. Sure enough, she was met with the sight of Manten, looking as boisterous as ever, and his who she assumed to be older brother Hiten. Or at least, she was _pretty_ sure this quite attractive young man was Manten's brother.She cocked her head and squinted one eye, and then the other just to be sure. No resemblance. None what-so-ever. Maybe they were adopted?

"Uh, hello?" both of the( brothers?) Turned their heads to look at her. "Can you two stop arguing for just a couple a seconds and take a seat? I promise that afterwards you can go at each other as much as you want."They blinked, stared at each other, glanced at the patient's couch, and finally shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Hm."

Once they'd settled down, about 3 feet from each other, Kagome cleared her throat.

"So." she pointedly looked at Hiten. " You are Manten's older brother, am I correct?" Kagome seriously doubted it, but waited for his answer none the less.

Hiten studied Kagome from where he sat, and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, unfortunately, I am." he motioned to Manten. " Don't you see the family likeness?" Of course, she could tell the elder brother was being sarcastic during that last remark.

"And you two are here for family therapy, huh?" the notion made her want to jump off a building. A very high building.

"Yup." they answered in unison, then upon realizing it, glared at each other.

"How **_dare_** you try to copy me! You-"

" Me? Copy you? Brother. I think you're mistaken..."

"Yeah right! I oughta-"

Kagome was no longer listening. Instead, dazed girl was staring longingly out the window. It was really a pity that she was on the first floor.

'_That's it. I'm moving to the tenth as soon as I can...'_

* * *

Inuyasha Takashi could smell fresh blood, and he didn't need to look down to know whose it was.A small figure on the floorstared up in terror at him. " I- I don't have it! Honest, I don't!" Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, you've told me that already, like what, eight timesWhat I want to know is, what happened to it?" he bent down, intimidating the grounded boy.

"I don't kno-" he stopped, letting out a cry of agony. Inuyasha was pressing down on his neck with a small blade, right into the tender flesh that was below his jaw. This was Inuyasha's favorite technique. It hurt a hell of a lot, forcing his victims to give in. " Come on, you can tell me....I've known you since you were a baby. Go on," he leaned forward. "Just tell me what happened to it, and we can get this over with."

Kohaku grimaced, finally relenting. He could feel himself drifting toward unconsciousness anyways. Inuyasha smiled.

"Good boy." he lifted his blade an inch.

" Some guy pretending to be a customer stole it." he coughed splattering blood, and Inuyasha sat him upright, patting his back. 'The guy, he took all of it. Didn't leave a single pack. I-I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's okay, kid. Tell me, what did this moron look like?"

Kohaku hung his head. " I don't know. He had a mask on." he fought to keep his senses, but darkness was closing in. His head spun, and eventually, the boy tumbled back onto the cold ground of the alleyway. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Damn weak kids nowadays...." he stood, brushing off imaginary dust from his clothing. "Well, your sister should be coming to look for you soon, so you're in no danger." He strode off, hiding his blade within the confines of his pocket. Inuyasha was angry. Now he had to go back to Narku's place and tell him that he couldn't get his drugs because some idiot had to go and steal it all.

His boss was sure to be furious. Instantly, a wave of nausea hit him. A pissed Naraku was never a good thing. Never. Silently, Inuyasha whisked out his blade again. Kikyo had given it to him as a present after he'd saved her life that day so long ago. Flipping it over, he studied the ornate detailing, rubbing it once with his thumb, then putting it away again.

Inuyasha turned a corner, finally reaching his destination. He checked his watch. Excellent. Kagura would be there too. He could get even with her for actually complying with Naraku's wishes, not that she had a choice, and making the appointment with that stupid psychiatrist. What an annoying woman she had been, asking him questions. Though, that _was_ her job, but still. He had to blame her for _something_. And the worst part was, that he had to see her again on Wednesday, otherwise Naraku would have his head.

And if he died, that meant Kikyo would be left to fend for herself. Alone. With Naraku. Inuyasha shuddered. The thought of leaving Kikyo with his notorious boss made him sick to his stomach. Who knew what the sick pervert would make her do.

Checking behind him first, Inuyasha entered through the large gates, following the path that lead to Naraku's lair. Upon going inside the huge elegant looking mansion, he kept walking straight down a hallway, and arrived at the door of a room in the back. He knocked, a bit nervously.

"It's opened." a deep male voice answered.

'_What the...that doesn't sound like Naraku...'_

Inuyasha cautiously went in. There sitting in the middle of the darkened room was, not Naraku, but Kouga.

"Kouga! What hell are you doing! If Naraku catches you..."

Kouga smirked haughtily. "Hehe...Naraku ain't here. He's off spying on some girl I think he's takin' a liking to...or something like that. Poor girl. I feel bad for her."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. At least he wouldn't get it from Naraku, now.

"So who's the girl?" Every time Naraku was out and about, he'd always find some woman that caught his eye, and then he'd follow her for one or two days. Once he knew enough about her, he'd "bump into" her, eventually ending up going on a date. After about a week, the gullible girl was usually following him around like some sick puppy, and he'd get bored, dumping her , just like that.

Kouga snorted. "I don't know, but he's been stalking this one for about a month already. Everyday, he goes out at different times, usually coming back at around..." he scrunched his face in concentration. "Ten or eleven pm. Whoever she is, must work late..."

"Yeah, whatever. If he ain't here, I might as well go home. See ya, smelly wolf."

"....HEY!" Inuyasha cackled and glided right out, heading towards his apartment. He rubbed his head, wincing.

"I need an aspirin..."

* * *

Kagome got out her house keys, and inserted them into the lock. She heard a click and opened the door tiredly.

"Hot bath....." she mumbled.

There was the sound of rustling in one of the trees behind her on the front lawn. She turned quickly, despite her sleepiness, but saw nothing and entered her house.

"It's probably those damn squirrels again..." She secured all three locks on her door, just incase.

Squirrels could be dangerous when they wanted to.

Well, that's all for now. I'll try to update soon.


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi.

Here is the third chapter. Sorry for the long delay.

Chapter Three: Plans

"C-come on, man! Y-you can't do this! I have a family...my wife... three kids...if you go through with this, they'll-they'll have to live out in the streets!" Inuyasha glanced down at the ground, seeming to take this into consideration.

The horrified drug dealer that was backed up against the alley wall anxiously kept his eyes on the contemplating thug, making sure not to make a sound, fearing the worst. At last, after what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha sighed and lowered his blade, putting it away. The apprehensive man relaxed his taught muscles, and began to tremble with relief. Inuyasha grabbed the large sack at his side and swung it over his shoulder, turning around.

'_Well, Naraku's gonna be happy with this load...'_

He put his hand in his pocket and started to whistle a made up tune as he walked away from the man he had threatened only minutes before. Suddenly, he stopped, as if remembering something that he'd just forgotten. Frowning at the sudden halt in Inuyasha's steps, the dealer stood up straight and put on his best virtuous look. "Did you forget something?"

Shaking his head slightly, Inuyasha let out a short laugh. "You don't have a family. And you're wife left you already. What do you think I am, stupid? I'm insulted." He spun around and in one quick motion pulled out a handgun, shooting the misfortunate drug dealer right in between his eyes. The man's body jerked backward sharply before sliding down against the cement wall behind him. The silver haired boy watched the corpse of the once living man for awhile. Feeling the barest hints of boredom, he turned and left, whistling his favorite made up tune.

"Stupid guy. He'd still be alive now if he hadn't decided to steal Naraku's sack." Was that guilt he was experiencing?

Inuyasha chortled. Yeah right. He had two choices back there. The man's life, or the tip of his own pinky. Quite frankly, he needed that pinky. He wanted to keep it.

'_Well, didn't_ _that man want to keep his life, too?'_ It was that horrid nagging voice in his head again. Always trying to make him feel bad. Inuyasha whacked himself on the head with his free fist, earning a few weird stares from a group of people that were waiting for their bus. The perturbed hanyou glared at them and continued on his merry way, knocking himself on the noggin every other block or so.

"_...the Save the Purple Eared Lizard Foundation group as of now is still protesting outside of the same business complex as they were five hours ago. Not many details have been given, though when we asked a young woman why they were protesting, she answered, and I quote, 'Our group shall not be swayed! The protesting will not stop unless those Purple Eared Lizard curtains are removed and burned, the ashes scattered in the sea, and a prayer said for the poor Purple Eared Lizard that died!' All action in the building has been stopped, and nobody is allowed inside, for the danger of picket sign attacks are still on a high alert._"

Kagome grinned contentedly as she stretched on her living room couch in front of the television screen. So far, things were going great. That morning when she had woken up expecting another strange and abnormal day at work, the news told her otherwise. Apparently, someone in her office building owned some Purple Eared Lizard curtains, and when SPELF had found out, they all grabbed their picket signs and started protesting with torches and all outside of her complex. Meaning, no work for her.

How long ago had it been since her last day off? Too long. Way too long.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she picked up the remote that lay on the floor and started flipping through the channels. Nothing good was on.

"Soap opera, commercial, soap opera, wrestling, soap opera, soap opera..." Wasn't there anything else besides soap operas?

"_...was found in the back of an alleyway with a bullet hole through his forehead."_ Kagome stopped her finger in mid click, and set down the remote slowly._ "The victim has been identified as a youkai named Manten Akitori. Manten apparently was a drug dealer who police think might have been murdered while conducting his business. The area was searched, but no clues as to who the killer is were found. The bullet that was shot at Manten seemed to have, as odd as this sounds, disintegrated by the time police arrived. Here is a drawn picture, of what one witness thinks the suspect looked like"_

A well drawn picture of smiling old man with long white hair and amber eyes filled her TV screen.She had never seen him in her life, and yet, he looked vaguely familiar. Her eyes drifted upwards to the top of his head, and she blinked. On top of the suspects head were two dog ears.Quickly, she grabbed a pad of paper and pencil and did a quick copy sketch of the picture.

"_If you see this hanyou, please call the number on your screen. He is believed to be armed and dangerous. Do not hesitate to call."_

Setting aside her sketch, Kagome sat numbly in her couch, the facts finally sinking in. Someone had killed Manten. She had just seen him the day before with his brother, and he was alive and well. Now he was dead? He had been one of her patients that came regularly every week, and though he annoyed her a lot of the time, she was still going to miss him.The poor guy.

"Wait...he was a drug dealer!"

* * *

'_...do not hesitate to call.'_

"Well what do you know? Inuyasha's picture is on t.v." Kagura peered closer at the image on the television screen. She smirked. "And it looks just like him, too."

Inuyasha snorted from his comfortable spot on the floor and glared at the offensive 'picture' of himself.

"That looks nothing like me." he turned to Kagura and pointed at his face with a scowl. "Do you see any wrinkles on my face? No? I didn't think so. Honestly, if anyone here resembles a raisin, it's that hairy wolf sitting next to you." Thrusting his hand under the couch nearest to him, Inuyasha ignored Kouga's fierce glare as he brought out a more than half eaten jumbo sized chocolate bar. He brought it to his salivating mouth and was about to sink his fangs into it, when he stopped and stared at the bar of chocolatey goodness.

There was a piece of lint on it. Right at the tip where he was about to chomp on. Frowning in distaste, the irritated hanyou flicked it off with his claw and smiled in satisfaction as his chocolate bar was now lint free. Once again, he put the much anticipated snack to lips.

Kouga watched Inuyasha through narrowed eyes as he stuffed the germ infested candy in his mouth, rolling his eyes in utmost delight. He growled. Ever since they were just kids at the tender age of four, Inuyasha and Kouga were rivals. What made things worse, was that they couldn't seem to get away from each other, no matter how hard they tried. In elementary and middle school, they always had the same class and teacher. In high school it was the same sports. Kouga would buy a new apartment, and guess who was the friendly neighbor that greeted him at the door?

The wolf youkai cringed. And now, he was even in the same _gang_ as dog breath. Fate was oh-so-cruel. He glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eyes, sucking in his breath at the sight of the hanyou grinning from ear to ear with chocolate stuck in between his teeth. _'If only I had a camera...'_

"Idiot." he mumbled none too quietly. Kagura jabbed him sharply in the ribs.

"That was kind of loud you moron." Kouga grinned as Inuyasha froze and slowly turned his head in their direction.

"Yeah, I know." he laughed at the growing look of fury on the hanyou's chocolate covered face.

"Awww...what's the matter? Is the widdle doggy angry? Does he have a tummy ache? You know," he leaned forward from his seat and attempted to snatch the chocolate morsel away. "dogs aren't supposed to eat chocolate..." Just as his clawed fingertips brushed against the foil surrounding the candy bar, a miffed Inuyasha threw his cherished snack to the floor and lunged at the surprised wolf youkai who was thrust back forcibly onto the ground with a loud _'smack'_ that had even Kagura cringing in sympathy.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing! Get off of-_mph_!"

Kagura sat back casually and regarded the scene before her in amusement as Inuyasha scooped up the chocolate and rammed it into a struggling Kouga's mouth. Normally the wind youkai wouldn't have wasted her precious time in watching Inuyasha beat the pulp out of Kouga, but that day she was feeling more depressed than usual, and needed a little humor to liven things up.

"...Oi! Get your fucking hair out of my mouth...!"

And what mas more funny than two idiots pulverizing each other? As if reading her thoughts, the door creaked open unhurriedly and instantly Kagura knew who it was by the powerful feel of their aura. She was ultimately pleased when a stern looking man appeared in the doorway with his amber eyes narrowed and firm arms crossed in a disapproving way. His condemning look only increased ten fold as he glanced about the room and caught sight of the scuffling pair. Brushing down her pants self-consciously, Kagura cleared her throat noisily.

"Sesshomaru. I see you're back." Simple and concise. That was the only way you could talk to Sesshomaru, otherwise he'd become annoyed and either leave you talking, or stop your talking with disturbing methods.

He nodded at her curtly and then strode over to where Inuyasha and Kouga were still fighting. He stopped in front of them and promptly yanked Inuyasha off the other youkai underneath him. Then, flinging the hanyou to the other side of the room effortlessly, he proceed to do the same with Kouga and watched impassively as they both slumped to the floor.

"What's your problem asshole! This isn't any of your business...!" Sesshomaru didn't even glance at Inuyasha as he rattled on.

"Good to see you too, little brother." It was obvious the term of endearment bothered Inuyasha somewhat, as his eye twitched slightly. In actuality, just the sound of Sesshomaru's voice bugged him immensely.

"What do you want?"

The older of the two brothers nearly scoffed. "I don't want anything from you. It's Naraku that wants you."

Inuyasha shuddered out how wrong the remark sounded.

"Okay then. What does he want _now_? I already gave him his sack of-"

Sesshomaru cut him off. "What you gave him was fake."

For a few seconds, the hanyou didn't say anything. At last he began to digest what Sesshomaru had told him, and the wheels started to whirl in his head. Kohaku had the real authentic stuff, that he was sure of, and he didn't think Manten had the guts when he was alive to pull a switch like that...so that meant it had to be someone in Manten's crew. But, who? Yura didn't have the brains to come up with even something so simple as that, and Goshinki would never try something so stupid, especially when it involved Inuyasha.

The silver haired boy rubbed his head in concentration. So, if Yura didn't do it, and Goshinki didn't do it, and everybody else was too damn chicken to foolishly try, the only other person left was...

"Shit. I knew that jackass was scum, but this is real low," he ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated gesture. " even for him." Sesshomaru had reached the end of his rope. Patience was something he prided himself in, but when Inuyasha was involved, keeping that patience was utterly impossible. And at that moment, as he stared at his incompetent brother's puzzled face, it became apparent to him what had happened, what was happening, and what was to occur.

Inuyasha messed up.

Inuyasha was realizing just how horribly he messed up.

And now, Sesshomaru would have to accompany the fool all over the city and get him out of this predicament.

"Who switched it?"

Inuyasha wasn't the least bit surprised that Sesshomaru had already pretty much figured out the whole situation in less then 2.5 seconds, so he simply stared up at the ceiling in an 'I don't really care' fashion and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Hiten."

"Indeed." The ice prince, dubbed so by Kagura and co. gave one last curt nod to her and Kouga, who might have been unconscious at the time, not that he knew or cared, and lead the way out of the room. He of course expected Inuyasha to follow, and waited for him just outside the building his brother lived in. About five minutes later, Inuyasha was striding towards him with a pair of sunglasses and a coat, whistling that annoying tune he liked so much.

* * *

Kagome stared at the large painting of the half naked woman, the other half was covered in fruit, holding a glass of wine and laying on her bare side, stretching out leisurely across the length of the frame. Never would she ever want something like _that_ in her house, but who was she to complain? This wasn't even her house. Yet, what could she expect from a young man, a youkai no less, who had tons of money and lots of free time? A mansion filled with peculiar things wasn't her first guess, but it was right up their on her top ten list.

"Kagome, why don't you sit down? Go on, don't be shy. Just make yourself right at home." She complied with Hiten's request and chose the fluffiest looking armchair. And it _was_ quite fluffy, the psychiatrist noted with delight. Delight was something she hadn't felt since two hours ago when Hiten had called her while she was resting on her own couch at home. Apparently, he needed some immediate therapy after the shocking news about his brother's death was received.

At first, Kagome was reluctant, but the pity she felt for Hiten won over her slight reluctance. The extra money he offered for a house call didn't discourage her either. _'Besides,'_ she thought as Hiten offered her some water, _'it's not like he's a_ _rapist, or member of the Yakuza or anything like that.'_ She glanced at the painting. _'Maybe a little perverted, but not a rapist.'_ Taking a tiny sip of her water, she rolled it around on her tongue. No other taste was detected, so she took her chances and downed the whole thing in one gulp, ending it with a satisfied , "Ah..that hit the spot..."

Hiten watched Kagome from his seat as she sipped the water cautiously at first, and then slurped up every drop. She was amusing to watch, but eventually he needed to get down to business. Kagome thought she was here for a therapy session that he needed, and that part had to be played out. Otherwise, she'd get suspicious. Eagerly, he searched her aura for the thing that he was looking for. To his disappointment and rage, he couldn't sense it. Not at all.

'_That bastard Totosai...lying to me like that...'_ Suddenly, he felt it. A tinge of energy and a spark of purity. They were stowed away and locked up tight, but Hiten was sure of it. Kagome had miko powers. Meaning she had to have it, the object he was seeking. _'Perhaps the old man was telling the truth...'_ The youkai grinned. Now he could continue with his plan.

* * *

"Sir,I have news for you."

Naraku turned from the window he had been staring out and nodded, allowing the young man to continue.

"It seems that Hiten knows she has it. He has already found out about her miko powers and-" The impatient youkai put his hand up.

"Where is she?"

"With Hiten. At his home." Naraku's eyes narrowed. That wasn't good. Hiten would interfere with his plans. Then he would have to start over, which meant...

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are on their way over there right now." Naraku's henchman stepped back as his boss' mouth stretched into a thoughtful smile. "Are they really?"

"Well, uh, yes..."

The malicious boss chuckled darkly . "You know... this could actually work out quite well..."

End of chapter 3

I will _try _really hard to update soon.


	4. Getting Involved revised

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. because Rumiko Takahashi does.

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I appreciate it! Let me answer a few questions that some of you had:

1. This story is in modern days. I hadn't really thought about the whole 'dog ears' thing and it seeming weird, but I guess you could say in this alternate universe, it isn't weird. Hanyou and youkai exist.

2. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, but when I found out I will let you know.

3. No, I don't write lemons. I just can't and won't. Sorry.

4. 'Iniquity' will be on hiatus for a long time. Maybe even forever. Who knows?

I was kind of in a hurry for this chapter, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that I made. I'm sure there will be quite a few of them...

* * *

Chapter Four: Getting Involved (at last)

Sesshomaru was glaring at him. He could feel it. That tingling sensation on the side of his face threatened to burn a hole right through his cheek. Not that he wasn't used to being glared at, especially by his older prick of a brother, but this was just plain irritating. Besides, what had he done to deserve such treatment? Sure, running through three speed bumps, five red lights, and two stop signs, literally tearing through the stop signs, wasn't enjoyable, but it sure as hell wasn't enough to get someone angry. Terrified maybe, but not angry.

"Inuyasha, slow down." Slow down? He couldn't afford to slow down! At that moment, time was of the essence... " Or I'll snap your neck in half." _'Slowing down...'_ he thought grimly.

Leaning his head back against the front passengers seat, Sesshomaru closed his eyes in frustration. He was sick of watching the same scenery pass by as they drove on to where Hiten was located at. Trees, shops, civilians, prostitutes...all nuisances to him. He sighed as they rammed another stop sign, flinging it up into the air. Thankfully this wasn't his car.

"I thought I told you to slow down, or must I remind you of the threat that still applies if you don't?"

The car slowed down.

"Good boy."

* * *

Inuyasha's only response were some muffled growls.

Something wasn't right, but Kagome couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. Ever since she had first set foot in Hiten's huge house, she'd gotten a feeling of impending doom, of great torture that was to come...

Her stomach grumbled loudly and she glanced up in embarrassment at Hiten who gave her a knowing look.

"How rude of me not to offer you food...what would you like to eat? Name it and I guarantee you that I have it." he was already heading towards the large kitchen that was down the hall.

The hungry girl perked up at the thought of food, forgetting all about her earlier embarrassment. "You know, what...I could really go for some spicy barbequed chicken wings right about now..." her mouth was filling up with saliva at the thought of savoring those spicy wings.

Hiten stopped and brought his finger thoughtfully to his chin. "I think I..wait, yes I...no...I'll check to see if I have any left."

"Okay." Kagome glared at Hiten's retreating back. _'Name it and I guarantee I have it my ass...'_

Huffing, she began to twiddle her fingers, a nervous habit that she'd picked up from one of her patients. Quite frankly, she hated it. When someone twiddled their fingers, it was a dead give away that they were anxious about _something_. Kagome didn't like it when people were able to read her feelings like an open book. Especially when she was nervous or scared.

"Damn whoever brought this habit upon me!" she glanced down at her rapidly moving fingers. "Just who was it anyways?" she questioned herself. _'Ah, well. It doesn't matter. Can't do anything much about it no-'_

Suddenly, the sound of loud crackling assaulted the pondering girls ears. She jerked sharply in surprise, tipping the chair backwards and unfortunately, going down with it. She grasped wildly at the empty air in front of her, but to no avail as she soon found herself in a new painful position on the ground. At last, when her heart had finally gone back to a healthy pumping rate, Kagome heaved herself up to her feet wincing since the wind was knocked out of her, and looked about suspiciously for whatever had made the sound.

Upon seeing nothing that could've made the noise, she brushed herself down and began setting the knocked down chair upright. That is, until the crackling started up again, this time accompanied by inaudible voices. Dropping the long forgotten chair, Kagome stalked towards Hiten's seat across from her, and then to the small lamp stand beside it. Cautiously she opened the drawer, and to her confusion, found what looked like a small black radio set inside.

"What the..." slowly, she turned the little knob for volume.

" -crackle-_her? Do you have the girl, Hiten? Is_-crackle-_is she carrying the jewel with_-crackle-_with her? Hello? Dammit, Hiten!_-crackle-_why don't you fu-"_

Kagome stepped back.

Girl? Jewel? What was that guy talking about? Did he mean her? She bit her lip, drawing blood. Whatever he was talking about, Hiten was involved, meaning she had to get out of there. Fast.

The convinced psychiatrist nodded and smacked her fist against her palm. "Right! I gotta get out of here...!"

"Oh, really?"

Standing in front of the opened drawer, Kagome swirled around to see Hiten with his arms crossed in a not-so-friendly stance and a plastered on smile that even she could tell was forced. Her heart pounded furiously as the amused youkai advanced towards her quickly and she tried to steady herself. _'Okay Kagome. Come on. Just take a few deep breaths. You can handle this.'_

"Hey, Hiten...! I, uh, I didn't notice you there before." She grinned , trying hard not to seem terrified. "So...did you have any...eh...any..." _'Shoot!' _Kagome cursed herself mentally. She had forgotten what it was exactly that he had left to go get for her._ 'Wow, great job Kagome! **That's** really handling the situation!'_

"Not..." she muttered pathetically under her breath.

"Spicy barbequed chicken wings is what you wanted, if I remember correctly."

'_Oh, right.'_

"Yeah, that's it!" Kagome smacked her head with the palm of her hand and chuckled sheepishly. "Spicy barbequed chicken wings...heh, I have such a terrible memory, you know."

Hiten stared at her dryly with the same forced smile, which was rapidly faltering to Kagome's dismay. "Indeed."

He wasn't buying it.

'_All right then. Time to make my move.'_

Scratching the back of her neck, Kagome look down at her watch in a way which she hoped Hiten would take as 'busy', and 'tsked'.

"Oh my, would you look at the time! It's-" she blinked. Her watch said 9:42 pm. "-It's already nine. Can you believe that! Well," turning, she gave her most apologetic look. "I guess we'll have to continue this another time. I will try to fit you into my very busy schedule...bye, bye!"

Zooming towards the door, Kagome was almost able to actually open it, only a clenched fist held it in place. She spun around and was met with the infuriated face of Hiten. _'Oh god! He looks scary!'_

"I think," he stated slowly, putting his face less than an inch away from hers, "that we should really continue this_ now_."

"Eh, no...I really think we shouldn't..."_ 'That's right...just keep talking...'_

Hiten went into a fit of laughter. When he finally calmed down, the newly composed youkai wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and grinned. "Ah, Kagome...if it wasn't necessary for you to be pure, I'd..." he looked about the room, for what, she didn't know. "Well, who's gonna know, right? It'll be our little secret..."

He never got the chance to do whatever it was he wanted to do. Right outside, the sound of two male voices became louder as they got closer and closer to the door Kagome was currently backed up against. They stopped before they actually made it to the door and everything went silent.Hiten had become rigid and his hold on Kagome's shoulders tightened up when the voices stopped suddenly.

Only after about three minutes of disquieting silence did he finally slacken a bit."Huh." he scoffed, wiping sweat from his brow and looked down at the worried girl in front of him. "Here I was getting all uptight over nothin'. Now, where were w-"

Kagome wasn't quite sure what exactly happened next, but before she knew it, the large window next to them was being shattered and broken glass pieces were raining down onto the tile. Hiten, to her relief had released his hold and she slid down to the floor covering her eyes, lest some glass get in them. Spreading out her fingers, Kagome peeked curiously to see what was happening. Hiten was standing upright in a fighting stance with his fists raised and seemed to be facing another figure that she couldn't see all too well. The only thing that was clear about this other 'unknown person', was the long silver blur she assumed to be hair. That and the fact he was obviously male.

'_What is going on...do they know each other or something? Sh_e felt the door behind her ._'Okay, this is good. All I have to do is slip outside without any of these two maniacs noticing me.' _She glanced at them.

They were still giving each other the evil eye, or at least, _Hiten_, was giving the evil eye. The other silver haired guy was glaring cooly at Hiten with his arms crossed. _'When they start fighting, that's when I'll execute my plan!' _The two men continued to do nothing. _'**If** they start fighting.'_

10 minutes later...

Kagome yawned and checked her watch. It was already ten pm and nothing interesting had occurred since the window had shattered. Even Hiten himself appeared as if he was getting impatient. He began tapping his foot and clenching his fists'. At last, he could no longer take it.

"Well? Are you gonna come at me or what! Or maybe you just prefer to stand there taking up my oxygen and wasting my time?" he chuckled at his own joke.

For a quick second, Kagome thought she saw the silver haired mans' amber eyes flicker towards the stairs, but before she knew it, they were back on Hiten. "It is you who is wasting my time."

As if the comment was a cue, thudding footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Kagome rubbed her eyes to be sure she was actually seeing the young man standing at the bottom.

"No, it _can't _be"The boys' two dog ears twitched.

Kagome's face paled. It_ was _him.There was no mistaking it.Inuyasha was in the same room as her, holding a large sack in his hands, and wearing his trademark smirk. Which promptly disappeared as he caught sight of Kagome sitting by the door looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Inuyasha was confused. Very, very confused. He and Sesshomaru had broken through Hiten's front widow, and he had immediately headed upstairs to search for the sack Hiten had stolen. Sesshomaru meanwhile stayed downstairs to distract the lightening youkai whilst Inuyasha went about correcting his mistake.

It was the perfect plan, and had gone so well... until he saw _her _sitting there.Just what was shedoing here?

"...the hell...? Why are _you_ here?Shouldn't you be in your office bothering people with your stupid questions or something?" Inuyasha eyeballed her suit. Maybe she was Hitens' girlfriend? The wench sure was dressed nice enough to be going on a date...

"Well! What the hell are you doing here!" Her unwillingness to answer was really starting to get to him. Dropping his sack, the pissed hanyou snatched his gun out of the pocket that was on the inside of his coat and aimed it straight at the trembling girl. "Hiten, I suggest you get out of our way, otherwise, I send bullet right through the center of your girlfriends skull."He cocked his gun. "And I mean it this time."

Kagome wanted to do nothing more then run out of there and cry her eyes out, but fate wouldn't let her. Therefore, she had two choices. Either try to talk her way out of this, or make a break for the outside and most likely get her head blow off. She shook her head at the nasty mental image of a chibi version of herself running around without a head._ 'Guess that means I better talk myself out of this one.'_ She stared at the three dangerous looking men in front of her and gulped. _'Or at least try to.'_

Holding out her hands harmlessly, the terrified psychiatrist slowly got to her feet, if not a bit wobbly, and cleared her throat. The young men waited, some more patiently then others.

"Um, hi. I just wanted to say that, uh, in no way am I involved with Hiten, other then the fact that I am...er, _was_ his psychiatrist. He called me this afternoon for a therapy session..."

"At his **_home_**?" Inuyasha interjected disbelievingly.

"Yes, at his **_home_**." Shot back Kagome. "I would get paid fifty dollars more if I came here for a house call..."

Inuyasha snorted, not letting Kagome finish. "Right. I bet you would..."

"Will you shut up!" She was really starting to hate this guy the more he opened his mouth. Almost immediately, the tip of his gun was but centimeters from her face. Kagome froze, not budging an inch as she lifted her flighty gaze to the weapon.

Inuyasha was breathing steadily, not at all bothered that he was about to kill someone, much less his own psychiatrist. "Guess you're not so damn cocky now, huh?" he brought the gun closer. As if a chill passed by, he stiffened suddenly. He hadn't sensed it before, but now he could. '_This girl...' _Inuyasha studied her quietly as she drew her gaze from his gun to some unknown spot behind him. If someone had told him, he wouldn't have believed it, but her aura proved him otherwise. _'...she's a miko?'_

In the background, a boot scraped the tiled floor and Inuyasha spun aroundshooting a bullet from his gun.

Opening her eyes slowly, Kagome took in the sight before her. Inuyasha was silently lifting up his sack while Sesshomaru stared impassively at Hiten's body which lay on the floor in a pool of red. Inuyasha's bullet had gone right through the area in his chest where the heart was located at. Only, the bullet was no longer there. It was like it had disappeared.

"I-is he...dead...?" Kagome asked no one in particular. She hadn't expected or wanted anyone to answer. Unfortunately, someone did.

"He might be. Though I _highly_ doubt that stubborn ass would die just like that. Don't you agree, Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha glanced around. "Hm. I guess he's already waiting in the car." Swinging his sack onto his shoulder, the hanyou walked swiftly towards the door, and Kagome scurried away.

"Hey, and where do you think you're going, wench?" he didn't wait for an answer, just brought out his gun and pointed it at her. "You're coming with us."

" But...!"

"Just get outside. And don't try to run, because I **will** catch you. Then it won't be pretty. Understand? Good. Now, get a move on."

And so Kagome was led, at gun point of course, outside and into the car she supposed was Inuyashas'. She stared out the window as they passed Hitens house, where his corpse lay inside. _'Probably rotting.' _Kagome thought miserably. Not that she liked the guy or anything...but he was a once living person. Up until ten minutes ago, that is.

"Stop looking so depressed, wench. Don't tell me you actually _liked_ that bastard? Because if you did, I might have to kill you. Never know if you might go on some revenge killing spree or something." Inuyasha smirked as he saw the girl tense up. She was so easy to freak out.

Still looking out the window half an hour later, Kagome began to notice something very suspicious. Very odd, too. So, she decided to use up what little courage was left and ask Inuyasha what was going on.

"Er...Inuyasha?" Silence. "...Inuyasha?" Should she poke him? He was still twirling that gun in his hands. Poking was definitely a no-no. "Hey, Inuyasha..."

"For gods sake, Inuyasha, just answer her." At least she was able to get _someone's_ attention.

Inuyasha sighed, seeming to break out of some sort of reverie, and tilted his head to show he was listening.

"Where are you taking me?" There. She had asked. Now, if he could only answer...

"...Why should I tell you?" Kagome frowned and leaned back in her seat. She could already tell this was going to take a while.

"Well, I think I should have the right to know where you are taking me. I mean, if you want to kidnap me for ransom, that's just crazy as I don't have much money. So...you would be wasting your time and gasoline." She held her breath hopefully.

"...You talk too much..." _'Stupid, arrogant, pompous...'_

"If you would just tell me where the heck you're taking me, then I'd shut up...!"

"Who said I wanted you to shut up? Go ahead and talk all you want. I'll simply ignore you."

"Why you...!"

"We are taking you to your home." Both Inuyasha and Kagome spun their heads around to stare at Sesshomaru, who continued looking straight ahead. Kagome would hope so, since he _was_ the one driving.

"Oh." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms angrily. "Why'd you have to tell her? Now she's not gonna be all nervous and scared..."

Now Kagome was even more confused than before. They were taking her home? Why? _How? _They knew where she lived? That was plain creepy.

The stubborn young man in the passengers seat must have seen Kagome's reproaching look, because he suddenly twisted around in his seat and grinned.

"You don't think we're actually just going to leave you in your house as if nothing happened, do you? That would be pretty idiotic of us...but don't worry. We have a plan."

"Will you desist from saying 'we'? The idea of being associated with you leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"What did you say...!"

"Don't talk to me. I'm driving."

Inuyasha sent Sesshomaru a long hard glare before turning back to Kagome.

"As I was saying...I..." There was a loud vibrating sound and Inuyasha groaned in annoyance. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out a cell phone and flipped it open.

"Yeah? Who is it and what do you want?" He listened for awhile, and rolled his eyes.

"...yeah, yeah...I'm sure that's quite a fascinating tale, but I have a job for you. Huh? Yes, you can bring Sango...eh? Well, if she doesn't want to, then you're out of luck...what?" For a few seconds, Inuyasha's face became as red as a cherry, and Kagome was curious as to why. "Listen you lech, just bug the house...yeah, that one, and you're done...just do it, alright? Bye."

After he hung up, Inuyasha didn't say another word until they were in Kagome's driveway. Nobody moved, until Sesshomaru released the steering wheel and turned to stare at Inuyasha, who stared back unblinkingly.

Kagome could only sit and watch uncomfortably, until Inuyasha sneezed, closing both eyes in the process. When he had realized what he'd done, the hanyou went into a fit.

"Now way...I'm not going to watch over her...! You do it! I've got better stuff to do!"

"You blinked, so now you have to make sure she doesn't step out of line." The young girl shook her head. They weren't saying what she thought they were saying...were they?

"You lost, so now you have to do it." The card doors unlocked automatically, and glared hard and long at Kagome, who didn't have a clue as to why. What had she done?

"This is all you're fault, stupid wench..." he mumbled while getting out of the car and slamming the door forcefully. "Well? Get out, girl!"

She stumbled out onto the wet grass and sat there for a moment, wondering if this was all really happening. _'It can't be...this is all a misunderstanding..._'

"Get a move on, I ain't got all day!" he was already standing by her front door, waiting for Kagome to open it.

She actually considered jumping back into the car, but Sesshomaru had sped away the moment she touched ground.

"I said hurry up, stupid!"

It wasn't a misunderstanding. Inuyasha meant to stay there. In her house. To keep an eye on her.

"This can't be happening." But it was. It most certainly was.

* * *

End of chapter

Once again, I'll try to update soon. Please leave a review! They help me update faster...


End file.
